Apaiser la douleur pour continuer à se battre
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Mantis a cette capacité de ressentir les émotions des gens et cet étranger qui vient de croiser leur route semble tellement à fleur de peau...


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **AVENGERS INFINITY WAR**

 **Mantis a cette capacité de ressentir les émotions des gens et cet étranger qui venait de croiser leur route semblait tellement à fleur de peau...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Apaiser la douleur pour continuer à se battre**_

A bord du vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie, Mantis ne pouvait détacher son regard de leur étrange hôte. Il était assis sur le bord d'une caisse, les yeux perdus dans le vide de l'univers qu'il observait par le hublot. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis une heure et cette dernière ressentait une violente boule au ventre, rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Elle se rapprocha, se laissant tomber assise sur le bord de la caisse à ses côtés en effleurant son bras. Ce simple contact suffit à la faire sursauter et lui fit échapper un cri de douleur.

Thor sursauta et se retourna vers l'étrange femme.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Mantis hocha rapidement la tête lui demandant d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment faites-vous ?

L'Asgardien fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Comment faites-vous pour tenir debout et ne pas vous effondrer alors que vous ressentez une telle douleur ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, commençant d'une voix bourrue.

\- Je ne vois pas ce…

\- Ne me mentez pas, je ressens vos vraies émotions. Cette peine, toute cette douleur qui vous vrille de l'intérieur.

A la suite de ses mots, elle vit son interlocuteur frémir doucement avant de baisser la tête pour observer ses mains qu'il serrait ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je me laisse aller, je vais m'effondrer et si je m'effondre je serai incapable de me battre.

\- Mais vous souffrez tellement.

\- Encore plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Justement, je peux vous aider.

\- Non, personne ne le peux. Je dois supporter seul les conséquences de mes actes et je vais me battre. Je vais le traquer dans tout l'univers et je me laisserai tomber quand j'aurais sa tête.

Même sans le toucher Mantis perçut un étrange mélange entre la douleur et la rage qui la fit trembler. Il était tellement dévasté à l'intérieur et si déterminé dans ses mots.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir tenir en vous appuyant uniquement sur votre colère ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est de la haine et mon envie de vengeance. Je vais le tuer et il saura que c'est moi qui lui ôte la vie.

De la haine, de la rage, de la colère, de la souffrance… Tout se mélangeait en lui et il en ressortait une douleur brutale et viscérale qui crispait ses muscles et lui faisait mal physiquement. Une douleur qu'il tentait de cacher, mais qui finirait par le terrasser. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider un peu.

\- Je peux ? Demanda la télépathe en avançant doucement la main de son bras.

Thor la regarda avec un air étrange.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- En vous effleurant j'ai ressenti toute la violence de votre douleur, si vous voulez, je peux l'apaiser un peu pour que vous puissiez continuer à vous battre.

\- Comment pourrez-vous faire ça ?

\- Je suis empathe, en me concentrant je peux calmer les gens. Je peux apaiser votre douleur. Cela vous permettra peut-être de reprendre le combat dans de meilleures conditions.

\- ça ne me fera pas oublier ?

\- Non, je n'efface pas les souvenirs.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas l'oublier, murmura Thor en détournant le regard de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête sans dire un mot, pendant que Thor continua, les yeux de nouveau perdu dans le vide de l'espace.

\- La mort de mes amis, le sacrifice de mon petit frère. Je ne veux pas les oublier. Son dernier regard dans ma direction rempli de demande de pardon et d'affection, tout ça je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Il frémit et baissa la tête, tentant toujours de se maîtriser.

\- Je n'effacerais rien. Je veux juste que vous souffriez moins.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le veux.

\- Vous pensez l'avoir mérité ?

\- Oui, admit Thor en tournant de nouveau la tête vers elle. Je sais que je l'ai mérité.

\- Pourquoi dire une telle chose ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, j'ai…

\- Bien sûr que si, la coupa Thor en frémissant. J'ai refusé de comprendre ou de chercher la vérité. Je l'ai jugé hâtivement. Je l'ai même renié à un certain moment. Je lui ai jeté au visage les pires derniers mots qu'il pouvait entendre. Je n'ai jamais été un grand frère digne de son affection et je l'ai perdu… Je l'ai perdu parce que ce monstre voulait me tuer et qu'il s'est interposé, parce que lui, il a été un petit frère prêt à tout pour son aîné. Moi, j'ai passé ma vie à l'abandonner et il m'a offert sa vie. Il s'est laissé torturer pour me sauver. Pourtant il était terrorisé… C'était la première fois que je le voyais trembler autant quand ce maudit vaisseau nous a coupé la route… Mais il est revenu. Il est revenu pour l'affronter. Il a été si courageux.

Thor baissa la tête et Mantis aperçut une larme couler sur sa joue. Sans dire un mot de plus, la jeune femme approcha sa main un peu plus. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser et elle la posa doucement sur son bras, sursautant sous la violence de sa douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune dieu ne bougea pas, continuant de pleurer en silence, pudiquement.

Mantis se mit à trembler et à pleurer à son tour en ressentant toute l'ampleur de la douleur qui était en train de le consumer. Il était dévasté, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, s'appliquant à paraître froid et désinvolte. Alors, elle se concentra. Elle devait l'aider et elle mit toute sa force dans la vague apaisante qu'elle lui transmit. Elle le sentit frissonner, presque lutter pour conserver sa douleur et puis, elle le sentit céder et enfin se détendre un peu. Elle perçut ses muscles se laisser aller sous ses doigts. Alors, elle continua. Une telle douleur pouvait le détruire. Elle devait l'aider.

Thor émit un léger, mais bruyant soupir, avant de poser une main sur la sienne et de lui faire lâcher son bras. Mantis retira sa main et leurs regards se croisèrent. Thor la remercia d'un hochement de tête discret, mais sincère auquel elle répondit par un sourire, puis, il se leva. Pleurer serait pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il était temps de reprendre le combat pour tous ceux qui étaient morts et pour tous ceux qu'il pouvait sauver de sa folie.

\- Il me faut un vaisseau.


End file.
